trollpastafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
HOROR.EXE
TA HISTORIA WYDAŻYŁA SIĘ NAPRAWDE!!!!!! SERIO MÓWIE PRAWDE!!!! JEŚLI SIE BOISZ TO NIE CZYTAJ TEGO!!!!!!! jestem Tomek i mam 18 lat i chodze do 3 liceum tego dnia wstałem rano do szkoły z łużka i poszłem do łazienki i tam wzięłem prysznic i włosy umyłem i zęby i uszy i paznokcie obciełem potem sie uczesałem i ubrałem w czarnom koszule niebieskie spodnie czerwone buty i białe skarpetki a potem poszłem do kuchni na śniadanie i tam byli mama i tata -cześć mamo i tato-powiedziałem -cześć-powiedziała mama -cześć-powiedział tata potem zjadłem chleb z masłem na śniadanie i ubrałem bluze i czapke i poszłem do szkoły w szkole spotkałem moich przyjaciół Kacpra Pawła i Filipa -cześć-powiedziałem -cześć-powiedzieli wszyscy razem -co tam???-zapytał Filip -fajnie-odpowiedziałem -kupiliście ostatnio jakieś gry???-zapytał Kacper -nie ale przesedłem GTA juz 5 raz!!!!!-powiedział Paweł -to jestes dobry-powiedzielismy wszyscy nagle podszedła do nas moja dziewczyna Marta -hej-powiedziała Marta -cześć-powiedziałem i ją pocałowałem -Marta kupiłaś jakomś gre????-zapytał Filip -nie-odpowiedziała Marta -ja po szkole pujde do sklepu z grami-powiedział ja -dobra to jak wrucisz to do nas zadzwonisz i razem pogramy stoi????-zapytał Kacper -stoi-powiedziałem i wszyscy poszliśmy na lekcje włefu po szkole poszedłem do domu zjadłem obiad odrobiłem lekcje i o 14:23 poszłem do sklepu z grami aby kupić jakomś gre ale nie było tam nic fajnego wienc wyszedłem ze sklepu i nagle podeszedł do mnie jakiś staruszek -dzień dobry-powiedział staruszek -dzień dobry-powiedziałem -chcesz kupić tę grę????-zapytał i pokazał mi czarnom okładke z napisem "HOROR.EXE" napis był czerwony i wyglondał jakby był napisany krwią troche się przestraszyłem ale nie zwróciłem na to uwagi -czy to jest horor???-zapytałem -horor z elementami przygoduwki i gry strategicnej bardzo wciąga i kosztuje 10 zł-powiedział sraruszek -okej kupuje-i kupiłem gre potem poszłem do domu zainstolowałem ją i wkrutce przysli Kacper Paweł Filip i Marta -lubie horory-powiedział Paweł -ja sie ich boje ale nie boje sie puki jestem blisko Tomka-powiedziała Marta i przytuliła sie do mnie -DOSYĆ GADANIA I ODPALAJMY TE GRE!!!!-powiedział Filip -No-powiedział Kacper i włączyłem gre i tam był chyba nastawiony język arabski ale udało mi sie go zmienić i włączyłem nową gre i tam można było wybrać postać kturą chce sie sterować i byli tam Freddy Krueger Samara Morgan Leatherface pies Smile.dog Jeff the killer i Nina the killer i lalka Chucky i wybrałem Freddy'ego i poziom nazywał się "SŁODKICH SNÓW" i trzeba było nim chodzić i zabijać ludzi i jak kogoś zabiłem to było zbliżenie na zwłoki Marta wtedy krzycała a chłopacy się śmiali i kiedy wygrałem to ekran zaczął migotać na czarno i zrobił się czerwony i wszędzie była krew i pojawił się wielki napis DEATH co znaczy śmierć i napis "PODOBA CI SIĘ GRA TO SPOTKAJMY SIĘ W REALU" i nagle z ekranu wyszedł Freddy Krueger i wyskoczył przez okno niewiedzieliśmy co o tym myśleć i Marta Kacper Paweł i Filip poszli do domu a ja poszłem spać bo była 23:55 i kiedy spałem to w śnie był Freddy i zamachnął się na mnie i nie trafił -ZABIJE CIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-krzyknął Freddy -NIGDY!!!!-krzyknąłem i uciekłem -AAAA!!!-obudziłem sie z krzykiem i do pokoju wbiegli mama i tata -Co sie stało?????-spytał tata -Bo kupiłem takom gre i z tej gry wyszedł Freddy Krueger no to rodzice zadzwonili z tą sprawą na policje a oni powiedzieli zeby pozwali do sądu tego kolesia co mi ją sprzedał i pozwali ale przegrali sprawe bo nie było świadków po szkole znowu zaprosiłem Filipa Kacpra Pawła i Marte zeby zagrać w te gre bo postanowiliśmy ze przejdziemy ją całą i zniszczymy teraz wybraliśmy Samare Morgan i poziom nazywał sie "BUDKA TELEFONICZNA" no i jak to wygrałem to zadzwonił telefon i odebrał Kacper -SEVEN SECONDS!!!!!!!!-powiedziała Samara przez telefon i to znaczyło siedem sekund i po tych siedmiu sekundach Kacper zmarł na zawał nie wiedzieliśmy co zrobić z ciałem więc zamknęliśmy je w piwnicy jutro znowu poszłem do szkoły i tam spotkałem Filipa Pawła i Marte -hej-powiedziałem -hej-powiedzieli Marta Filip i Paweł -musimy coś zrobić zeby następny potwór nas nie zabił-powiedział Paweł -boje sie-płakała Marta i przytuliła sie do mnie -weźmy piły łańcuchowe bo ja je mam-powiedział Filip -okej spotykamy sie po szkole-powiedziałem po szkole znowu włączyliśmy gre i wybraliśmy Leatherfacea poziom nazywał sie "RZEŹ W TEKSASIE" trudno było nim sterować ale jak udało mi sie wygrać to z ekranu wyskoczył Leatherface chcieliśmy go zabić ale nam sie nie udało ale on zabił Filipa i zjadł a potem sobie poszedł jutro znowu po południu ja Paweł i Marta graliśmy te grę wybraliśmy psa Smile.dog i poziom nazywał się "SCHRONISKO DLA PSÓW" szybko go wygrałem i potem na ekranie przez 8 sekund była wielka morda tego psa i on wyskoczył z ekranu zagryzł Pawła na śmierć i zjadł zwłoki nastepnego dnia w drodze ze szkoły: -boje sie tej gry a jak mnie zabije?????-trzensła sie Marta -nie pozwole na to-powiedziałem i ją przytuliłem poszliśmy do mojego domu i włączyliśmy grę wybraliśmy Ninę i Jeffa the killerów i poziom nazywał się "MIŁOŚĆ NA WIEKI" ja sterowałem Jeffem a Marta Niną kiedy wygraliśmy ten poziom pojawili sie Nina i Jeff i Nina zabiła Marte -dobra robota kochanie-pocałował Ninę Jeff po czym oboje wyszli postanowiłem włączyć ostatni poziom gdzie sterowałem laleczką Chucky poziom nazywał się "MISTRZ MARIONETKOWYCH LALEK" był bardzo trudny ale kiedy go wygrałem wyskoczyła lalka Chucky i chciała mnie zabić -AAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!-krzyczałem nagle do pokoju wbiegli rodzice kturzy zostali zabici przez lalkę tego już było za wiele!!!! rozdeptałem płyte od gry zabijając Chuckyego i poszłem grać w GTA WŁAŚNIE DLATEGO NIE GRAJCIE W "HOROR.EXE" BO TO ZŁA GRA!!! TO WSZYSTKO PRAWDZIWE I SORY ZA BŁENDYC BO MAM DYSLEKCJE!!!!!!!!! KONIEC Pasta nie została napisana przeze mnie tylko przez moją 7-letnią kuzynkę Lenę. Została wcześniej opublikowana na stronie www.opowi.pl. AgataTheNinja Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:KROPKA E IKS E Kategoria:Język polska bardzo trudna Kategoria:Kiepska creepypasta Kategoria:Nawiedzony plik Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:TA HISTORIA JEST PRAWDZIWA, PRZYSIĘGAM Kategoria:W cholerę postaci Kategoria:Wszyscy giną Kategoria:Głupkowaty protagonista Kategoria:JESTEŚ NASTĘPNY Kategoria:Tajemniczy plik Kategoria:WSZYSTKO BYŁO CZARNE CZERWONE Kategoria:Przeniesiony z Creepypasta Wiki